Se busca ayuda
Se Busca Ayuda ('''Se necesita Ayudante '''en España) es el primer episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Sinopsis Bob Esponja quiere trabajar en el Crustáceo Cascarudo y para eso, tiene que demostrar que es muy buen cocinero. Trama Un narrador presenta a Bob Esponja, una esponja que vive en una piña debajo del mar. De pronto, le suena el despertador que suena como una bocina de barco y le dice a su mascota, Gary, que debe estar en buena forma, porque ese día es importante, y salta de su trampolín y aterriza en sus pantalones. Va a su gimnasio y levanta una pesa (que es en realidad dos animales de peluche unidos con una barra de metal). Después, Bob Esponja sale de su casa corriendo y diciendo que está listo para conseguir un puesto de trabajo en el Crustáceo Cascarudo mientras que su vecino y mejor amigo, Patricio Estrella, lo anima a conseguir el puesto. Bob Esponja ve el cartel de "se necesita ayudante" en la ventana del restaurante, y está a punto de lograr su gran objetivo en años, sin embargo, pierde su confianza y Patricio le convence para ir a por el trabajo, y Bob Esponja lo hace. Calamardo Tentáculos, el cajero del restaurante, aparece limpiando un dibujo en las ventanas del restaurante y ve que Bob quiere el trabajo, y se mete en el interior del restaurante en un intento de advertir al jefe Eugene H. Cangrejo que Bob Esponja no sirve para el trabajo. Sin embargo, Bob Esponja entra en el Crustáceo Cascarudo y pregunta por el trabajo antes de Calamardo puede decir nada. Para deshacerse de él, Don Cangrejo le dice que debe conseguir una espátula hidrodinámica con accesorios sintéticos y palanca turbo si quiere conseguir el trabajo. Bob Esponja abandona el Crustáceo Cascarudo tratando de encontrar una mientras Calamardo y Don Cangrejo se están riendo de el. Tan pronto como Bob deja el restaurante, 5 autobuses llegan con una gran multitud de Anchoas hambrientas. Ellas irrumpen en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, exigiendo Cangreburgers, mientras Calamardo las pide calmarse y que forme una única fila delante del mostrador, pero las anchoas furiosamente protestan, formando un tumulto que se asemeja a un mar tormentoso. Esto obliga a Calamardo y a Don Cangrejo a subir por el mástil que une el suelo del restaurante con el techo. Pensando que es el fin para ellos, se despiden. De repente, Bob Esponja llega volando con su espátula hidrodinámica que había comprado en el El Baratillo. Calamardo y Don Cangrejo están atónitos ante el hecho de que Bob Esponja pasase la prueba y este vuela hacia la cocina y rápidamente hace un montón de hamburguesas para las anchoas, que se van satisfechas. Tras irse, Don Cangrejo está encantado porque ha conseguido un montón de dinero e inmediatamente contrata a Bob Esponja y le da una chapa con su nombre. A continuación, Don Cangrejo pide tres hurras por Bob Esponja. Al final, Patricio entra y pide una Cangreburger y Bob Esponja vuela a la cocina y hace una gran corriente cangreburgers, que echan a Patricio fuera del restaurante, mientras Calamardo le dice a Cangrejo que venga a ver a su nuevo empleado. Personajes Principales *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados (debut) *Calamardo Tentáculos (debut) *Eugene H. Cangrejo (debut) *Anchoas (debut y antagonistas) Secundarios * Narrador Francés (debut) *Gary (debut) *Patricio Estrella (debut) *Conductor del autobús (voz y debut) *Conchita (debut) Lugares * Fondo de Bikini ** Casa de Bob Esponja ** Casa de Patricio ** Casa de Calamardo ** Crustáceo Cascarudo ** Tienda de Alga Malteada ** Mercado de Gangas Trivia Generales * Se revela que las primeras palabras de Bob Esponja fueron, "¿Puedo tomar su orden?" * Se revela que Bob Esponja construyó una espátula con palillos. Esto también implica que Bob Esponja y Patricio se fueron juntos a la escuela. * El 7 de septiembre de 2013, hubo un guión en directo leyendo con las voces en Universal Studios Hollywood para este episodio. La lectura en vivo puede verse aquí: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtjEqDkE6J0 * En este episodio todos los personajes principales debutaron excepto Arenita Mejillas y Plankton. Continuidad *Bob Esponja tiene una vieira mascota que guarda en una jaula para pájaros. Esta vieira aparece además en los episodios Identidad Perdida, La Fiebre de la Piña o Bajo Tierra y en la película Bob Esponja: Un Héroe Fuera del Agua *Esta es la primera vez en la que el título del episodio se menciona en el episodio. *Este es uno de los 7 episodios en los que el logotipo 1986 Paramount se enyesa con el logotipo de Paramount 2002. Los otros son "Las Botas Chillonas", "Amistad Interesada.", "Calamardo, Fantasma de Malas Pulgas", "Empleado del mes", "Cortadores Karatecas" y "El Abismo". *Esta es la primera aparición de Bob Esponja en la serie. *Normalmente, cuando Bob Esponja camina, sus zapatos hacen un sonido chirriante. Sin embargo, en este episodio, no se escucha. *Esta es la primera vez que una canción está en el show (Livin 'in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight), así como la primera vez que un personaje en el show canta una canción (Barg'N-Mart cascabeleo). Sin embargo, no es la primera canción larga cantada por un personaje, siendo La Canción Divertida la primera. **Algo misterioso de esta canción es que fué cantada por Tiny Tim el día y el momento de su muerte. *La cama de Bob Esponja está en el lado derecho, cuando en general está en el lado izquierdo. Errores *Stephen Hillenburg en "Escrito por" en la tarjeta de título fue escrito incorrectamente como "Stephen Hilleburg." *Calamardo limpia el grafiti que tiene una flecha en él, pero en la siguiente escena, la flecha no se encuentra. No es probable que Calamardo la limpiara, ya que él estaba mirando a Bob Esponja en el momento. *La última vez que Bob Esponja dice: "¡Estoy listo!", su cuello se vuelve rojo. *Cuando Bob Esponja camina por el interior del Crustáceo Cascarudo y dice: "He estado esperando toda mi vida para unirme a la tripulación del Crustáceo Cascarudo" las luces del restaurante están apagadas, pero cuando Bob Esponja dice: "Y ahora estoy preparado" las luces estan encendidas. *En el Crustáceo Cascarudo, todas las puertas a la izquierda de la caja registradora no están allí. Cuando Don Cangrejo va a su oficina, él va a la derecha. *Cuando Don Cangrejo salta cada vez que dice: "Hip, hip!", Su camiseta blanca desaparece por menos de un segundo. *Cuando Patricio convence a Bob Esponja para que acepte el trabajo, se pueden ver los movimientos del cepillo. *Cuando Bob Esponja llega con la espátula hidrodinámica, Calamardo pasa de azul a blanco. *Cuando Bob Esponja salta, no tiene pantalones o zapatos. *Bob Esponja no tiene un agujero en la esquina superior izquierda de la cabeza. Música *Hawaiian Train (Tarjeta de título) *Aloha Oe (Comienzo del episodio) *Honolulu March ("¡Hoy es el gran día, Gary!") *The Land is Ours (Bob Esponja levanta pesas) *Grand Orchestral Fanfare (Bob Esponja levanta pesas) *Honolulu March ("Estoy listo, estoy listo, estoy listo...") *Next Door Neighbour (Bob Esponja presentando el Crustáceo Cascarudo cuando está a punto de entrar a solicitar el trabajo y antes de venirse abajo) *The Land is Ours (Patricio hablando con Bob Esponja para animarle) *Grand Orchestral Fanfare ("¿Quién es un cubo amarillo con agujeros?") *Honolulu March ("Yo estoy listo, yo estoy listo, yo estoy listo") *Oyster Girls ("¡Permiso para subir a bordo, mi capitán!") *The Rake Hornpipe ("Bien, chico, parece que ni siquiera tienes equilibrio") *Bartmania (a) ("¿Has oído eso?") *Menace from the Deep ("Ese olor... Un olor apestoso") *Bartmania (a) (Las anchoas invaden el Crustáceo Cascarudo) *Death Trap ("Cierre las escotillas, señor Calamardo") *Bossa Cubana ("El mercado de las gangas cubre tus necesidades espatularias") *Battle at Sea ("¡Suba, Calamardo, suba!") *Reach for the Stars ("¡Permiso para subir a bordo, mi capitán!") *The Main Event (Bob enseña la espátula hidrodinámica) *Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight (Montaje de Bob Esponja haciendo cangreburgers. Final del episodio) ru:Требуется помощник fr:Bienvenue à bord en:Help Wanted de:Aushilfe gesucht id:Help Wanted it:Cercasi aiuto nl:Hulp Gezocht el:Ζητείται Βοηθός pl:Potrzebna pomoc pt-br:Precisa-se de Ajudante hu:Alkalmazott kerestetik zh-tw:急徴店員 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Piloto